


It's Just You and Me

by apckrfan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is playing tricks on Amy, but to what end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community fanfic_bakeoff Challenge 2: Tangle (maximum word count of 300 words)
> 
> General spoilers for Series 5 of New Who
> 
> Written March 2010

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at the frustrated sound his companion made.

"I can't find my conditioner." 

"Your what?" 

"Conditioner. For my hair," she clarified. 

"Yes, I know what conditioner is. We can pick some up next stop." 

"Well, that's fine, except I need it to keep my hair in check." 

He regarded her, noticing for the first time her hair did look a little more unkempt than usual. 

"Oh well, easily fixed," he said. "Where's your comb?" 

"What?" 

"Your comb?" 

She held it out to him and he took it, gesturing for her to sit. She hesitated, only for a moment before she sat on the floor in front of his seat without question. 

Her hair was surprisingly thick. At a glance, it looked very fine and thin, but now that he was touching it, running a comb through it, for the first time he realized that looks were deceiving in this case. 

She grimaced a couple of times as he made his way through a snarl here, a tangle there. Mostly, though she was quiet. Soon it was smooth as silk. He ran his fingers through it just to be sure he didn't miss any. He heard the small sound she made at his touch, felt his hearts skip a beat. 

And with that small sound and skipped beat, heard the satisfied reverberations the TARDIS made. He wondered now if there was a reason she couldn't find the conditioner in question. 

"Have I mentioned," he asked, watching as her hair slid without hesitation through his fingertips. He could get used to doing this. "That I've always wanted to be ginger?" 

~The End~ 


End file.
